


Sneaking In

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, FEMALE KUROO TETSUROU - Freeform, Fluff, Kuroo has a crush on Tsukki, Kuroo is Nekoma's manager, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sickening Fluff, YES FEMALE AS IN GENDERBENT KUROO, i like making genderbents, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It's just Nekoma's Manager sneaking in Karasuno's sleeping quarter, in the last day of training camp, to spend some time with her favorite blondie kohai(only kuroo is female here if you still can't see it clearly lols)(yeah i like making genderbents--fiteme)





	

**Author's Note:**

> is this a thing? me making genderbents? hahaha i just love it! this is a quick write up, took me 4 hours so apologizing early for the mistakes!! Also, hey, I'm back.  
> WILL SHAMELESSLY PROMOTE MY FIC -- All We Know (check it out) 2 LAST CHAPTERS <3
> 
> Enjoy lovies!  
> #KUROOISFEMALETHANKS

Kei snapped his eyes open, air escaping his lungs quickly when he felt something pressing on his stomach. His sleep induced mind panicked, eyes adjusting to the dark surroundings but then a familiar long, messy, black hair greeted him. Kei immediately groaned. “Kuroo-san?”

The said name grinned playfully, hair falling messily over her shoulders. “Shhh,” Kuroo puts her finger over her mouth, winking at the first year before diving in, knocking all the air out of Kei’s system again. “Can I sleep here, Tsukki?”

“Uhm, Kuroo-san… this is the boy’s room—”

“I wanna cuddle with my Tsukki wookiee,” The girl snuggled closer to the crook of Kei’s neck, her hair tickling the poor first year’s chin and lips. Apparently, the Nekoma manager is a cuddly and flirty bastard. Kei was just hoping this training camp would run smoothly but no, a certain wild-haired girl noticed him, and for the past few days she’s clingy, always approaching him, always sitting with him, and always bothering him.

At first, Kei thought it was just a playful teasing from a senpai to a kohai but to those three days, Kuroo showed him she was serious. As in seriously into him.

“It’s the last day of training camp…” She’s playful, provoking and strong, but hearing her voice soft and weak, it awakens something in Kei. She’s a girl, a girl that still goes soft once she’s in front of someone she likes. “Yeah…”

“Wanna know something?” Kuroo whispered, getting excited as she crossed her arms over Kei’s chest and rested her head on it, smiling brightly at the blond. “What?” Kei decided to entertain her for a while. “I like you, Tsukki…” At that point, Kei was just thankful that it’s dark, he doesn’t want to be seen as a blushing mess. “I- I already know, Kuroo-san…”

A groan was heard from the left and the duo instantly looked at the source. They saw Asahi turning around, murmuring some words before falling back in silence—but Tanaka’s snore increased in volume, the duo trying to stifle their laughter. “Your team is sure noisy even when asleep,”

“Only them,”

“Yeah I know, you’re different. That’s why I like you,” The girl was grinning before burying her face in her arms—Kei was sure she was blushing. “Kuroo-san, I…”

“I’m not pressuring you to answer me, Tsukki…” She replied, now back to looking at him. “I just wanted to tell you… you know, risk over regrets.” Kei smiled, brought a hand up and patted her head gently, causing the Nekoma manager to go beet red. “Wow, I didn’t know a kohai can make me feel this way,” It was now Kei’s turn to blush, again.

Kuroo smiled gently, fixing her position until she’s using Kei’s arm as a makeshift pillow, and was hugging the first year like a koala. Kei stayed still, doesn’t really know where to put his hands. “Wanna know something?” Kuroo said in a hushed voice, yawning cutely. “I’ll miss you, Tsukki…” Kei sighs, decided to put his hand on her waist. The manager’s eyes were closing until Kei spoke lowly, “Kuroo-san, want to know something, too?”

“Wha--?” She answered sleepily, her eyes now closed. Kei cleared his throat, “I’ll miss you, too…” Kei buried his head in her hair, hugging Kuroo tighter as she squealed happily, trashing in his hold, wanting to see Kei’s face. “Are yo—” Kuroo stopped once she heard some shuffling of blankets. Quickly, Kei covered the girl with his blanket, burying her face in his chest as Sugawara stood up, yawning and scratching his eyes as he makes his way to the door. Once he was gone, Kuroo was giggling. “Almost,”

“Hmm…” Kei just hummed, feeling tired and sleepy.

Then he felt a kiss on his chin.

“Goodnight, Tsukki…”

“You know, you should wake up early so you can sneak out again,”

“Sneak out with me?” She was pouting. Who was Kei to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts!!!
> 
> SHAMELESS PROMOTION OF FIC-- ALL WE KNOW  
> A YOUTUBER AU / CELEBRITY AU fic :D <3


End file.
